ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ironclad Severer
Regarding notes on main article DROP RATE: All the ironclads i've fought dropped the 3 job items 100% so far, can anyone attest to this and update the front page ? --Lyrminas 03:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) On the day of the update, I found the iron man guy thing in it's broken state, and I ran over to it and danced on it.. perhaps it's got Abyssean Aggro? (I hadnt killed any monsters) --Taruzard 11:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Was my first time in that zone and the only things I'd done were talk to a few NPCs, got an Atma and went to do the Cura II quest. -- Orubicon 11:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll confirm that it doesn't always aggro. I stood inside its wreckage when I was first exploring the zone, in order to see what it was - it did nothing. FFXI-Ironside 06:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I can also confirm this. I stood on him my first time in the zone and nothing happened. --Sarmyth 22:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I think maybe like some other mobs in the new scars zones, these were maybe inactive at first. I also ran right over top of one without sneak or invisible and it did not aggro when I first went to Abyssea - Attohwa, now they seem to always aggro. --SandersAKG 11:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials I have solo farmed this guy 25+ times with SMN/RDM acquiring 18 Jewels of Wieldance for mnk/blm/smn +2 hands. It is a very commonly known fact that drop rate on both Jewel of Wieldance and Jewel of Ardor are very high, about 80%-90%, even without yellow proc. From my experience, yellow proc only increases drop rate on other items other than +2. It is also a very well known fact that Atma of the Duncal Gaurd will reduce damage from ballista kick, TO PET!!!, by ALOT!!! Duo-ed by RDM/NIN and BLM/RDM, both Lv85. He will not follow past the gate, so every testimonial that mentions he can be pulled beyond it is false. The way we did the fight was to have me (RDM) kiting him around the area he spawns in, keeping Poison II and Bio II up at all times, throwing nukes when I could. My partner would nuke a few times and then zone back out of the gate, heal up, come back and nuke etc. Most of his hits will leave you with one shadow left, but he can take all three and some of Stoneskin. If you get Stun-locked, don't panic. Don't try to re-cast shadows unless you're at critical HP, just run out of his range and gain distance before recovering. Please bear in mind that if you do it this way, he has a high chance of de-claiming (turning yellow) when someone with hate passes through the gate, so you must have someone on top of him to re-claim or keep claimed (especially if you have people attempting to steal, like we did yesterday). Zoning through the gate basically resets that person's enmity to zero. We fought it on Watersday, which was oddly the time we had most trouble with it. He resisted a lot more than the previous battle and I got two straight resists on Poison II, but was able to land Slow II, Addle, Silence whereas I previously couldn't. Whenever he uses a TP move, he will continue to follow through with it even if his target is out of range. Because of this, it's very important to not run back to him when you think you've avoided the TP move; just keep running. Took around 25-30 minutes. -- Orubicon 08:48, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Low Man 1 Kiter(NIN/DRK or someone good at kiting and can keep general hate) 1 Healer 1PUP or Pet strategy ( SMNS PUPS BSTS ) You need a good kiter for this if you're not doing pet method. Key is you need to spread out, stay out of the kiter's path to prevent the ironclads untimely backhands with that cement truck he's lugging around. If you use a PET job as your main source of DD against the nm, namely puppetmaster in this case, please be advised your role s a bit more than just DD. In a low man there is always a chance that the kiter will make a bad turn and eat the enstun from a swing, in that event while nuking, don't release your automaton, drag the mob back to the gate, this buys alot of time for the kiter to recover, deactivate and it will be on its way back, do this when you need to or sense that the kiter might be getting into a tight spot. Tranquilizer is recommended, though I haven't done much full mab testing since we were pressed for time, went with safety first. Pet strategy I have yet to do so I cannot comment on it, I am assuming SMN's take turns keeping Ironclad at bay with bst's etching away at it, and pups nuking it from distance. SMN/RDMs PUP/NIN BST/(improvise as needed) shadows are recommended as they can stop one swing, one enstun on a bad corner can mean game over for you. Naturally the more people you have the more trouble, you need to inform people to stay out of the kite path as they tend to swing at bystanders regardless of hate. Good luck! * rubs his new cirque sash * --Lyrminas 18:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Pet Setup SMN(Zargosa) SMN(Alternativeone) SMN(Eothon) PUP(Vih) PUP(Lyrminas) THF(Noutoko) : Did this this evening, worked out great once people were able to stagger their avatars so they don't get taken out at the same time, same strat for pup up above, if in trouble. drag it to the door and release, buy some time for the summoners. If you're on your game you might be able to do with less, surely some crazy guy will come solo this somehow XD but for safety sake a party is a good measure. THF was there for th, accomplice, and general melee from behind. --Lyrminas 03:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Note: Using the Titan Blood Pact: Ward - Earthen Armor helped immensely. Was able to withstand Ballistic Kick with no other defensive buffs. With Stoneskin and Earthen Armor, took 0-100 dmg, without Stoneskin I took around 400-600. If it decided to turn while I ran in range to use Bloodpacts. - Zargosa Duod this with 2 85 Summoner/Rdm with minor difficulties. The martello outside the gate helped immensely. Mainly staggering the two avatars and using atma's made this a relatively easy fight. Leviathans Grandfall does great damage, he seems to gain resistance during the duration of the fight. Starting out doing over 2k near the end roughly 1k dmg. Several temp items used in hairy situations but fun fight. Roughly 60 minutes to kill. SK - Cerberus Trio'd with 2 RDM/NIN and BLM/NIN with little trouble. Also drops water bead. 35 mins for kill. happy hunting! --Aspen ninja 06:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Duoable with blm and rdm/drk(me). I had Atma of Ambition. RDM kite and keep dots on and nuke when possible while BLM throws heavy nukes and zone when needed. About halfway through the fight my stun was getting resisted almost every time. Took about 45 min to kill but pretty easy fight. --Greeze 23:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Solo 90SMN/RDM Ramuh Thunderstorm run to the other side of the area when Ramuh dies resummon. Took ~40 mins. Avg. Thunderstorm damage 1800. Atma's: Minikin Monstrosity, Ambition, Apocalypse. May have gone faster with Ultimate or Razed Ruins in the place of Apocalypse... but the insta-cast proc from Apocalype came in handy several times. smn able to solo? i was just soloing the ironclad in vunkerl pretty simply... but i timed out when it was at 60% however i did attempt it with only 30 mins ish but im sure its possible, next time im going in with more time and im gonna do it! --Cloudius777 02:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *'' To above poster, I think it's possible but I believe ironclads rage after a while, not sure on exact time, when I was soloing Cleaver in Attohwa I screwed up a bit so it dragged on close to the hour and started to resist everything ( Weird thing is it was making my automaton cast Aero V instead of Water V at that point ). If you can churn it down half way in a little under 30minutes I think its quite possible! Good luck! --Lyrminas 05:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *This is very possible, I was able to do it at 90 as SMN/RDM. Used Levi and Grand Fall with Atmas: Beyond, Ultimate, and Minkin Monstrosity. You'll want to keep re-buffing yourself as sometimes Levi will lose hate. With those atma's yougrand falls should do around 2k a pop. Alternatively if you want to be safer I'd go with Mounted Champion and Vicissitude to replace the first two. All in all it was actually pretty straitforward, there's enough room to take him to one side with levi, run to the other (between the gate and where riverne would be) to siphon some mp when needed. The only major nuisance was Grand Fall getting stunned. Took about 30~40 minutes to kil--Ragearo --- OK just did this with 4 people :D SMN SMN BLM BST SMNs and BST were mainly DD using fenrir and Eclipse Bite, blm DoT and the occasional nuke to keep hate and kite around the area, can be kited fairly easy and letting the pets take over for a while helped a lot, just stay WELL away from AOEs --Cloudius777 03:01, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Did it with 3 1/2 people on Bismarck, 1 RDM/SCH (Kristal) and 3 BLMs (Marc, Barsha, Speedygonzales) . One of the BLMs had to bail for RL business soon after we started, so mostly it was with 2 BLMs. RDM kites around the area, casting Bio II(or III), Poison II(Saboteur when available) and Water IV, while BLMs will do Burst II > Stun then zone through the gate, possible assisted by a Stun from the other BLM. Second BLM waited in the middle and gets rebuffed/cured by the RDM if possible, then does nuke > stun > gate as well. Make use of the martello to speed up MP recovery. --Seedling 22:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Trio'd with BLM/RDMx2 and a PUP/RDM (me). BLMs bounced hate with nukes and stuns while PUP nuked and assisted with cures. All shared kiting duty. 2/3 party members had movement speed+ (not required, but very helpful). Really easy fight, took about 45min. Got somewhat careless near the end and had two deaths (with RR). Would have gone faster had I remembered enough oils; my PUP had to take time recovering automaton HP for proper ADD nuking. Got all three JSE 100% drops but nothing else. Had only TH1 atma. --SandersAKG 11:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Duoable by two skilled PUPs with minor difficulty Duoed with my brother(Nuker PUP) and I(Kiter PUP) both using BLM Automaton. Strategy: Used Sprinter's Shoes and Atma of Ambitions (Hermes' Sandals may substitute Atma). The Second PUP claims the Ironclad with Deus Ex Automata'ed pet. Nuker PUP nukes the NM and then allows his pet to kite the NM so that kiter may also nuke, then the Nuker PUP may release during Deactivate down time. Things worth noting: This NM may be slow but it does have range, BUT you can use this to your advantage by moving towards him a bit to make him stop and attack then moving back outward. Useful Atma: Atma of Ambitions. Sidenote: It is helpful to make WHM/RDM/BLM frames interchangable, just in case you take damage, the Nuker PUP may heal himself or the kiter. NezhaOfFenrirBest of Luck from Shinron & NezhaNezhaOfFenrir Duo skilled RDM/WHM BLM/NIN 45min movement speed items recommended (Gaiters, Wlegs, atma)... (refresh/mab atma was helpful too) Shared Kiting/Nuking and DoT's one hit wipes through shadows so keep good distance and BLM use mana wall when needed slow fight but very clean, no deaths. Duo: 95THF/NIN & 95WHM/RDM Just Dbox'd this guy for Ardor Jewels, it was ridiculy easy. Atmas: GH, Siren Shadows, Clo&Dag, he was missing 80% of the time, his JA does 500dmg. The whole fight i didnt event went into yellow HP. I'm pretty sure BLM/RDM could handle cures and proc at same time for grellow. --Emmia - Valefor 15:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Actually i prob got lucky the first fights because i didn't get a single Kick move. Kick move was actually relatively easy to handle, as long as WHM can survive until THF gets unencombered you will be good. Specifics We do this regularly as a kited battle using a COR/NIN Hermes' Sandals QD kiting following the perimeter of the area counter-clockwise. It can be Duoed this way using for DD a nuking PUP, a SMN using merit BPs or a zoning BLM but it honestly takes too long. Using a 5 player party with COR, 2 DAD nuking PUPs, 1 SMN and a zoning BLM expect this to take about 20 minutes. Staying out of his AOE's as well as outrunning Ballistic Kick is essential and can be done. His Enstun can be problematic should shadows drop as he will 2-3-shot the stunned kiter. Save a QD shot for when BLM zones to insure claim. Shadechaos 13:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Seems to have around 100k hp. Standard pup nukes of Aero V did ~2k and took out ~2% each time.--Selka 18:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd on SCH85/RDM42 Typical but challenging kite/helix/bio2 fight with Movement Speed atma (also used Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity for +50 INT and potent refresh). Liberal usage of Alacrity is all but essential to get your Helices off before it runs in range. Interestingly, this is one of the rare fights where SCH AF2 feet (Argute Loafers) actually provide a considerable benefit, as running out of range to get storms up is not difficult, you're utilizing Alacrity anyway, and every bit of Fast Cast helps. Fight took ~45 minutes. --Magicide Asura 11:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) SMN/RDM x2 duo 2 85SMN/RDM can duo using leviathan. Have each leviathan on opposite sides of the Severer and use Spinning Dive. Fight took about an hour and ten minutes due to loosing claim temporarily and it regenerating a little health. Take full advantage of Convert, Elemental Siphon, and the Martello's full MP recover. Zoning through the gate when low on hp/preparing to convert is a good idea. -- Xlide BST duo Easy kill duo BST BST straight sheep tank. Ducal Guard + Mounted Champion + Equips for ~90%pdt build. Mob cannot damage pets faster then they recover. No risk. Fight is 30-45 mins. I think a solo is completely possible with these atma. Used 1 sheep each and no pet food. SMN + COR duo. Just duoed this as SMN/RDM 90, COR/NIN 90. Pretty simple. I would summon Leviathan and use grandfall for hate, while the Corsair would use water card and slug shot to build up hate for when Leviathan died, and proceed to kite it. I would resummon and grandfall again for hate. The COR would then take this time, while Leviathan has hate, to buff me with Drachens rolls and Evoker's. There was 2 times where I couldn't redirect hate back to Leviathan fast enough, and the COR ended up dying, but would homepoint and come right back. Otherwise, it was a very easy, but still exciting fight. SMN solo 90 SMN/RDM Solo using garuda predator claws. Razed ruins / stout arm / minikin monstrosity. Kite it from side to side to have time for recasts, it was a pretty simple fight. took around 20min. Using Leviathan's grand fall is just a time loss to me, predator claw was doing from 1500 to 4k, just need to have a good timing.Lordsephiroth 20:55, January 20, 2011 (UTC) SMN solo Easy solo by summoner with Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity although its going to take a long time since the mob is really good at stunning blood pacts. Works much better as a Summoner duo since one pet can take heat while other uses blood pact. BST solo Soloed with zero difficulty BST/NIN (/NIN for yellow proc on other NMs :P) DipperYuly (pet doesn't matter,) Atma - Razed Ruins/Mounted Champion/Ducal Guard and a "perfect" Pet PDT set. When Ducal Guard is active, Severer hits Yuly for a lowly 15-35 damage. Scapula Beam does ~235, Ballistic Kick doesn't do entirely too much unless he uses it while your pet is >75% HP (about when DG kicks in for pets), then it will reduce your pet to around 20%. Took around 20 minutes. No danger at all unless you get yourself hit with a TP move. Ballistic Kick resets hate. --KittyhawkZ 15:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to add to Kittyhawk comments, 1x -pdt axe, same atmas's, and standard af3+1 set (no body used askar). Very very easy, didnt melee let the pet do all the work. Used zeta near end about 15% Ironclads (mainly for regen effect on pet) but did use Fatso Fargann. Same low dmg rate, no extra -pdt beyond DG and single axe. Took about 30 min though. Curiously (till final 4% of Ironclads hp) my pets hp sat at about 60% full time (guess regen from MC out ran Ironclads melee dmg rate)--Endlesspath 10:44, May 5, 2011 (UTC) SMN99/THF49 Solo Am currently soloing the Severer for SAM body/hand +2 items. This is a very simple fight, but can easily go wrong if you're not positioned correctly at all times. First, Ramuh is a must as he is highly resistant to its en-Stun attacks (the sword swings). Second, time your Chaotic Strike BPs to avoid Ramuh being hit with it's en-Amnesia attacks (the stomps) and wasting recast time. Having 4/5 or the full Caller's +2 set will help greatly along with thee DG/MM/RR Atma setup. The Blood Boon damage bonus can make the fight all the shorter (Ramuh's Chaotic Strike can hit for upwards of 4,000+ damage and possibly higher if you elect to trade MM for Lion or Apocalypse). WARNING: Do not stand anywhere in front of the Severer. Ballistic Kick will make things needlessly difficult for you for many reasons. If you need to resummon, keep enough distance to avoid any TP moves it decides to use while Ramuh comes up to continue the fight.Aries73 23:16, April 11, 2012 (UTC) PUP99/WAR49 Solo Easy solo for pup using Valoredge. Only ran in to ws, other then that, Valoredge did all the fighting. Atmas used were VV, MC, and DG. Severer couldnt do nearly enough damage to my auto once Ducal Guard kicked. Auto never fell below 15% hp. Melee hits ranged from as little as 5 dmg to about 100. Tp moves did about 150-250 max. Gear was far from great, having only 2/5 on Cirque gear, but it was fine. Things can get a little tricky once hp gets low since it tends to shed a bit of hate after tp moves. Just be careful when running in to WS and you'll be fine. 5/30/2012 99 BST/DNC Solo Used SwiftSeighard (Beast Affinity 5/5 required). Melee was OK for the entire fight, but I had to run away quite often to cure myself. Maybe not a good idea to melee. Had zero problems. -22 PDT and maybe +11 Pet ACC. I don't remember him coming at me much after hate reset move. Reward with 5/5 on timer and only healing for 1260HP. I did this the next day with Dipper and she almost never held hate when I would melee so I disengaged. Raptor nearly always kept hate. Towards the end Dipper was doing so poorly I had to even use Dawn Mulsum even when Run Wild was activated! Atmas were RR and DC. Should go smoother if you have a third slot free for regen. little more on solo: - First time fighting took it down in around 15min. I fought along side dipper for the first 75%. I would save tp and snarl after a WS to help keep hate. At around 25% it does what most NMs do spams TP moves(I think this is because mobs under 25% use TP at 100% no matter what). B-Kick is a hate reset move of some type that does 1500+ every time when I got hit. Thus id say under 25% it might be better to let the pet do the job. Tho hate was reset being out of range dipper got hate before it ever got close to me. Had to use 1 zeta(and this was my doing as I got hit by B-Kick at around 5% thus losing -30% pet dmg due to nakedness lol) A dd pet might do better as I do not think this NM can miss. So ya higher DMG pets might do better. atma's DG, MC,Impenetrable Jeyman (talk) 14:25, September 4, 2012 (UTC) NIN99/PLD Solo Was farming KIs and decided to try this guy out as NIN/PLD. RR MM Apoc atmas. Kannagi/Oynos Knife. Typical NIN solo, Myoshu/Yurin, Jubaku lands but I don't think it does anything since all his moves are special, maybe same for Hojo; but can only hurt him. Immune to Kurayami. Use Migawari to block ballistic kick, if Miga is down, just kite til you can recast, cure when needed. Even if Miga blocks ballistic kick, you'll be naked so just kite til you can get decent. Futae + Raiton:San was also pretty good source of damage ~2k. It only managed to get off 3 moves before it died, 2 kicks blocked and Scapula Beam was low dmg. Nary a challenge. --Nineball (talk) 10:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) 99MNK/DNC solo Soloed as 99MNK/DNC. Used Sea Daughter, Ducal Guard and Razed Ruins atmas. Brawny Adargas, Black Belt and Twilight Torque for -DT. Sort of a close fight due to having to be in the red for DG to activate, but never felt that much in danger. Would have been easier if I had a bit more -PDT gear. Kite when it uses Ballistic Kick and let Sea Daughter regen work it's magic. --Punchmage (talk) 13:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Punchmage, Bismarck PUP/THF & ValorEdge Solo Solo'd as 99 PUP/THF. Atmas were Ducal Guard, VV, Mounted Champion. Gear: Brawny Adargas, Relic head, Relic+2 body, Empyrean +1 legs/feet. ValorEdge attachments: (Fire) Strobe, Reactive Shield, Tension Spring II, Attuner. (Earth) Shock Absorber, Armor Plate II, Hammermill, Barrier Module. (Light) Auto-Repair Kit II. (Thunder) Stabilizer II, Volt Gun, Heat Seeker. ValorEdge Frame had 345/432 melee skill. Strategy: Throw up Earth, Fire, then Deploy. After the Provoke, Retrieve and find a suitable fighting spot (this also allows for a Deactivate > Activate > Deploy should you get more adds than you can handle). Rotated Fire > Earth > Thunder, except when HP was 10% or less and TP was greater than 80%; in that case, I put up Dark for Cannibal Blade. I ran in occasionally to use Shijin Spiral after it used a TP move, and then ran back again. I had to use a dusty elixir and lucid potion II due to some occasionally aoe, but nothing too bad as long as you don't panic. Please note, that you can substitute some of the DPS attachments for something like an Equalizer if needed. Always keep Ventriloquy off cooldown for emergencies, or have a Revitalizer available. --Hadasui, Diamond Knight of Shiva. (talk) 07:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC)